


Imagination

by Kresnik



Category: One Piece
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: Marco has a great imagination. Sometimes, he feels, it's entirely inappropriate.





	Imagination

Ace raked his nails down the blonds back, feeling the skin rip and tear, the small flames that quickly sprung up tickling the tips of his fingers.

Marco lets out a shaky exhale at the thought, his hand reaching down to unbutton his pants.

The sensation around him; hot, tight, sucking him in, as if it'll never let go, even as Ace writhes beneath him in pleasure. With a particularly hard thrust, he lets out a shout that nearly has him undone then and there.

His dick freed, he jerks it with one hand, letting out a groan as the other cups his balls and squeezes them:

The look of bliss oh the freckled face. The sound as he practically screams Marco's name, begging harder, faster. 

"Ace," He exhales the name with a heavy breath. So delicate, so beautiful. So young.

And then the guilt hits... The stray thought --merely an observation within a fantasy-- makes every part of him deflate. "Fuck." He lets out a frustrated sound.

He's being cockblocked by his own conscious, which is perfectly ridiculous. He supposes it is what it is.

... Thinking about it, what is he even doing? He shoves himself back in his pants, --still half-hard but it doesn't matter now-- and sighs.

Ace is a child. A CHILD. Twenty years old-- and that's barely grown at all. Yet here he is, fantasising about him. Thinking inappropriate things about him. Wondering how his ass will feel wrapped around his-- he slams his fist on the tiny table next to him.

"No." He says aloud, as if to reassure himself of the answer. "No." He's not going to do this to himself, or Ace.

He stands up and crosses his quarters, and leaves.

As he heads up to the deck, a voice greets him from behind. "Yo, Marco."

Thatch comes up with a cheerful smile and a wave. Then he looks down and follows it up with "Dude, why are your pants unzipped?!"

Marco opens his mouth to reply, just as an orange hat pokes around the corner. Only one word comes out.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has insecurities about themselves, even small ones. One for Marco, I imagine, would be his age. I think he's probably older than everyone on the ship, besides whitebeard.


End file.
